ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Faith
Faith, also known as Heavy Metal, is a Dragon Hunter who was Iron Baron's second-in-command. A revered warrior who wielded the Dragonbone Blade, Faith served Iron Baron for some time and went by the name of Heavy Metal—yet over time, her loyalty to his cause faded. When the Ninja and Wu wound up in the First Realm, Faith struck an alliance with them after learning Wu is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Together, the group sought the Dragon Armor, as Faith recounted the legend of the First Spinjitzu Master. Eventually, the Dragon Hunters realized Faith's betrayal, and captured her and the Ninja. Baron forced Wu to take him to the Dragon Armor, and after Baron was incapacitated by the Firstbourne, Wu reunited with the Ninja. Wu offered for Faith to return with them to Ninjago, but she opted to stay with the Hunters and help them carry on. History Firstbourne Heavy Metal leads the ambush of the Ninja and takes them and the ruins of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 back to Dead's End and Iron Baron. She is at her master's side when the Ninja wake. Iron & Stone Heavy Metal informs Iron Baron that she found them in the south, making a base. The Baron orders the Ninja to The Pit where Heavy Metal watches the battle and soon witnesses the ninja defeat the dragon. Heavy Metal then sees the ninja use their Elemental Powers, as Baron orders his forces to hunt them. Radio Free Ninjago Heavy Metal uses her Dragonbone Blade to attract Kai, Jay, and Zane's power before capturing them. How to Build a Dragon When the Hunters prepare for their feast, they were encountered by "Firstbourne." When they fought back, the real Firstbourne came and attacked them. They found Cole and Wu teaming up with the Ninja and Daddy No Legs ordered the others to attack them. Iron Baron later told them to hunt for the Ninja. The Gilded Path Heavy Metal finds the Ninjas' campsite and overhears their conversation. She makes her presence known and threatens the Ninja with her weapon telling them they are her prisoners now. She then interrogates them on Wu truly being the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, she fires an arrow at Cole after stating she heard Kai's mumbling. Wu then stepped forward and revealed it was true and introduced himself to her. Rather than attack, Heavy Metal reveals herself to be Faith and that she is on their side and tells him about his father's armor. After she asks if he knows its location, Wu tells her that he knows where it is located and she has the Ninja escort her vehicle as they journey. During the journey, Faith is asked by Wu about his father's time in the realm and she tells him with Wu learning about his relationship with the Firstbourne and the unbalance in the realm, which caused him to leave. Wu then tells Faith about Ninjago and she is interested in seeing it before learning what Wu's brother is doing to it. The Ninja soon across two more Hunters, Daddy No Legs and Muzzle, who believe Faith has captured them before they recognize that Wu had a growth spurt and attempt to interrogate him. However, Faith betrays her former comrades and the Ninja help her in tying them up. They then steal the two Hunters' vehicles for their journey and leave their enemies behind. Faith was now intrigued about the other realm and desired to see Ninjago for herself, as they rode off. Two Lies, One Truth She continues her journey with the Ninja where she gets annoyed by Kai and Jay's squabbling that she cuts a cactus for its water. She questions how they survived in the realm before she flees the area when Baron and his Hunters show up. Arriving at the Oni Fortress, Faith sees the area is abandoned and gets frustrated that Baron lied to her and the Hunters when discovering the Oni already vacated the realm centuries ago. She asks Wu about the armor and he tells her he admits that he doesn't know it's real as she further descents into rage. As she does so, Wu notices something on the fortress' door and has her move. Faith then sees that door holds a map to the armor and sees it's real, to her delight. The Weakest Link Faith continues to journey with the Ninja and decides to teach them how to use chain guns and dragon riding as they are necessary for survival in the realm. When Iron Baron leads the hunt for Faith and the Ninja in his Hunter Copter, Faith flees with her allies. When Jet Jack hops on her vehicle, she is shocked to discover Faith was a female Hunter like her but Faith replies that she's better and sends her flying, throwing her back at Baron. Faith was made a prize as Baron told his subordinates whoever captured her, a traitor would be his new second-in-command. After Cole blasted his copter down, Baron fell onto Faith and Wu's vehicle, he attacks them and this nearly causes Wu to fall off the rider but Faith saves him and states she won't lose the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, which Baron overhears. Shocked by this revelation, he has the Hunters forget Faith and focus the entire hunt to capture Wu instead. Unfortunately, the Ninja steal the Dieselnaut and Faith sacrifices herself by letting the Hunters capture her and half the vehicle while Wu and the Ninja escape. Saving Faith Faith is buried in a hole with only her head up, she is approached by the Ninja who came to rescue her. She berates them and warns them it was trap but the Hunters appear and capture them. Faith is later tied to a stand with Wu and Jay, Wu apologizes for not heeding her warnings but she tells him that he is not at fault since he possessed compassion which was rare in her world. Baron taunts Faith, as she tells the other Hunters that Baron lied to them about the Oni who have been gone from the realm for centuries and tells them that he possibly killed the Hunters to get Dragonbone Blade. This causes Baron to get worried that his secret was exposed and look upon the Hunters as a stir forms amongst them, not wanting any further defiance Baron silences any growing rebellion by asking threatening them. Faith is disgusted by Baron's gutless move, as the annoyed Baron hushes his prisoners by turning on the elemental device. However, the torture causes Wu to regain all of his memories and slightly aged further into an older teenager. Faith watches as Wu breaks free of his bonds and begins to fight Wu with the Dragon Hunters but is knocked aside. She watches as Baron negotiates with Wu who accepts the offer of leading him to the armor to return to Ninjago. Faith and the Ninja tell him not to help Baron but he tells them to believe in him. Faith is left to watch as Wu and Baron leave in search of the armor. Lessons for a Master As they struggle to get free, Faith is amused the Ninjas' plan is working before Jet Jack approaches them and frees them. Faith, along with the Ninja, are skeptical of the Hunters' intentions. The Hunters reveal they want the Ninja to defeat Baron as they see Baron was only using them and will become even more dangerous with the armor. Wu later returns and reveals that he has obtained the armor. He tells Faith, the Ninja, and the Dragon Hunters of Iron Baron's fate, and the Dragon Hunters rejoice that his tyrannical rule was over and Wu has dragons appear to leave the realm. As the Ninja prepare to leave, Wu offers Faith the opportunity to come to Ninjago but she decides to stay in the realm with the hunters since they now have the chance to start a new, better way of life. She happily watches as the Ninja depart the realm. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *89. "The Gilded Path" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Trivia *Heavy Metal is tied in with Muzzle as the most common Dragon Hunter with a total of three set appearances, these being 70653 Firstbourne, 70654 Dieselnaut, and 70655 The Dragon Pit. *She seems to have a robotic voice. **In The Gilded Path, it is revealed that she wears a mask to cover up her face and voice because Iron Baron doesn't want other Hunters to find out she's a woman. **The Hunters discover her secret in "The Weakest Link." *She could not pronounce Ninjago right, even after hearing the correction. She pronounced it as "Ninyeego." **In Lessons for a Master, she finally pronounces it correctly. *Up until "The Gilded Path," she had a male eyebrow and eye. Past that point, she has small eyelashes and her face resembles that of a girl. *Since Nobu's name in Japanese means "faith," that technically means there are two characters in the show named Faith. *Faith refused to go to Ninjago so she and the Dragon Hunters can fight for their home. Gallery Heavymetal.jpg HeavyMetalS9.png|Heavy Metal about to fire her Vengestone Harpoon. HeavyMetalSword.png|Heavy Metal wielding the Dragonbone Blade. FaithLeft.png FaithRight.png Faith'sfriends.png You have friends here.png de:Heavy Metal Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Heroes